


Solo para ti

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Confessions, Confusion, Don't Like Don't Read, Español | Spanish, Insecure Yuri Plisetsky, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Jealous Yuri Plisetsky, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Reconciliation, Rough Kissing, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Sextember, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Wall Sex, Yuri Plisetsky has a secret, plov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Victor no entendía las razones por las que Yuri llevaba más de un mes evitándolo. Simplemente no se lo podía explicar, no cuando habían acordado que al regresar a Rusia luego de la exitosa competencia de patinaje en la que participaron, iban a formalizar su relación de pareja frente a sus compañeros de equipo y entrenadores. Pero ahora todo parecía indicar que el chico se echó para atrás. ¿Acaso Yuri se había arrepentido de aceptar ese noviazgo?---Prompt:Semi-public sex.





	Solo para ti

**Author's Note:**

> **Yuri Plisetsky (18 años) y Victor Nikiforov (30 años).**

Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, Victor Nikiforov simplemente no conseguía explicarse qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Así como estaban las cosas, llevaba ya varias semanas sin poder dormir bien debido a la enorme preocupación que le invadía y a la par, sus niveles de estrés y ansiedad se disparaban cada vez más ante la falta de respuestas.

Todo parecía marchar muy bien entre él y Yuri Plisetsky, su joven novio, con quien tenía una relación hacía ya casi un año. Ambos patinadores decidieron mantener aquello en secreto durante un tiempo prudencial. Victor estaba a poco de retirarse y Yuri se encontraba en el auge de su carrera, así que quisieron esperar a que terminaran las competiciones para no desconcentrarse, ni verse metidos en polémicas y mucho menos para tener que lidiar con la prensa amarillista en caso de que hicieran pública de relación de pareja.

Sin embargo, ambos consideraron que sus compañeros de equipo y sus entrenadores deberían ser los primeros en saber acerca del vínculo afectivo que mantenían, ya que tenían planes de mudarse a vivir juntos más adelante y tarde o temprano, ellos se darían por enterados.

Victor y Yuri la pasaron muy bien durante la última competencia en la que les tocó participar. Sobre todo, aprovecharon al máximo las dos noches finales; se habían alojado juntos en la misma habitación del hotel donde se hospedó la delegación rusa. Fueron las noches más intensas y apasionadas que tuvieron últimamente y a ambos se les notaba por demás contentos. Decidieron que al regresar a Rusia hablarían con los demás por fin.

Sin embargo, ni bien llegaron a San Petersburgo empezaron a suceder cosas extrañas que dejaron bastante desconcertado a Nikiforov. Yuri se marchó a Moscú sin decirle nada a su novio. Desde luego, Victor quedó algo molesto con eso pero optó por no decirle nada, supuso que el rubio necesitaba ver a su familia y quería compartir con los suyos. Lo que sí dejó un tanto desmoralizado al albino fue que apenas intercambiaron algunos mensajes y llamadas en ese lapso, Plisetsky se había mostrado frío y distante con él.

Yuri estuvo durante un par de semanas en su ciudad natal y cuando regresó a San Petersburgo tampoco informó sobre ello a su pareja. Victor recién se enteró de todo cuando vio que su compañera Mila Babicheva publicó en su red social una fotografía de ella junto con Plisetsky compartiendo un café en un conocido local céntrico. Eso sí el albino ya no lo pudo pasar por alto, entonces llamó a Yuri para reclamarle tanta falta de consideración.

Fue una mala idea. Acabaron discutiendo por teléfono y Yuri se puso en un plan bastante radical, al punto de no volver a responder ninguna llamada ni mensaje a Victor. Tampoco lo recibió en su casa cuando el mayor fue a buscarlo para intentar una reconciliación. Simplemente no se hacía encontrar por ningún motivo y Nikiforov pensaba que era una exageración y una manera bastante cruel de castigarlo.

Cuando a Plisetsky le pasó el enojo, volvieron a hablar por teléfono con regularidad pero el chico no aceptaba ver todavía a su pareja, aún cuando le aseguraba que ya no se encontraba molesto con él. Eso no hizo más que aumentar las dudas de Nikiforov, quien comenzaba a cuestionarse las peores cosas.

No era para menos, el rubio ponía todo tipo de excusas para no ver a Victor. Lo último que le dijo fue que se había inscripto a clases de conducción y que eso lo tenía bastante ocupado. Luego se escudó en el pretexto de que andaba escogiendo un automóvil para comprarlo y aseguraba que quería hacerlo todo por su cuenta y sin la ayuda de nadie más.

Victor supo que Yuri no le mintió respecto a la adquisición de un coche, se enteró de eso al ver las publicaciones de su novio en redes sociales. Plisetsky había comprado un lujoso auto deportivo del año que, en definitiva, no pasaría desapercibido en ninguna partes.

Los celos de Nikiforov afloraron, pero no precisamente porque ahora el chico tenía un coche más ostentoso que el suyo sino porque le entró la idea de que quizás estaba buscando impresionar a alguien más o que podría estarle viendo la cara tonto y saliendo con otra persona.

Miles de preguntas nefastas daban vuelta en la cabeza del albino y se sentía horrible al no tener respuestas. Yuri le escribía y le llamaba con normalidad, se mantenían comunicados durante el día, pero cuando Victor preguntaba cuándo podrían verse, el otro volvía con sus evasivas.

El mayor estaba teniendo una pésima semana; casi no podía comer porque todo le caía mal y el insomnio ya se tornó algo constante en su rutina. Se estaba absteniendo de beber alcohol porque sabía que de hacerlo, se embriagaría e iría a buscar a Yuri, aún cuando este se negara. Lo más razonable era evitar escándalos y peleas que luego podrían llegar a los medios de prensa, estaba al tanto de que los vecinos de Plisetsky eran bastante chismosos.

—¿Por qué me haces esto, Yuri? -se preguntó Victor a sí mismo, tras haber estado dando vueltas durante horas en su cama, sin conseguir pegar un ojo una madrugada más-

Nikiforov estaba harto y molesto, no podía ya con toda esa incertidumbre. Cada vez estaba más y más convencido de que el rubio se arrepintió de haber aceptado un noviazgo con él, que quizás estaba saliendo con otra persona y que no estaba teniendo el valor de conversar antes con él y terminar con la relación frente a frente.

\---

Esa misma tarde, Victor se alistó y se dirigió al edificio donde residía su joven novio. Ya no pensaba esperar un día más para que Yuri le dijera de una vez por todas qué demonios estaba sucediendo y dejara de tenerlo como un tonto. El hombre sabía que Yuri acostumbraba a llevar a su gato a la estética los días miércoles en horas de la tarde y encontró allí una oportunidad más que perfecta para interceptarlo.

Al llegar al lugar, Victor ingresó al estacionamiento de vehículos en el subsuelo del edificio. No le costó mucho trabajo identificar el nuevo y flamante auto de Yuri, estacionó el suyo en un espacio cercano y permaneció allí, vigilando y aguardando a que el joven bajara.

En un momento dado, el albino sintió cierto temor ante lo que podría llegar a descubrir. ¿Qué pasaría si Yuri bajaba en compañía de otro sujeto? ¿Qué tendría que hacer en ese caso? ¿Cómo iría a reaccionar si confirmara la infidelidad de su novio? La sensación de ansiedad y inquietud eran demasiadas como para continuar con esa martirizante espera. Así que se compuso y bajó de su auto por fin.

Justo cuando terminó de activar el bloqueo de seguridad del coche, divisó que uno de los elevadores se abrió y finalmente Plisetsky hizo acto de presencia, traía con el una bolsa transportadora de mascotas y Nikiforov sintió un gran alivio al notar que que el rubio no estaba en compañía de nadie más.

Ocultándose entre los demás automóviles estacionados, el hombre de ojos celestes fue con prisa hasta el de su pareja para adelantarse a la llegada. Cuando Yuri se acercó a su auto e iba a abrir la puerta para ingresar, Victor apareció detrás de él por sorpresa, agarrándolo de un brazo y le impidió continuar con lo suyo. El chico se sobresaltó al creer que se trataba de un asaltante y giró con prisa para intentar golpearlo. Sin embargo, al comprobar de quién se trataba se detuvo de inmediato.

—¡Victor! -se había asustado tanto que quedó todo pálido- ¿Pero qué mierda te pasa? ¡Casi me matas de un susto!

—Necesitamos hablar, Yuri -replicó haciendo caso omiso al reclamo y a la molestia el otro, no estaba ya para andar con rodeos-

—Tendrá que ser en otro momento -se giró e intentó de nueva cuenta abrir la puerta del coche- Debo llevar a Potya a la estética, tengo una cita agendada y ya estoy atrasado.

—¡No! No vas a ir a ninguna parte sin que me digas de una vez qué es lo que estás sucediendo contigo -y dicho eso, le arrebató la llave del auto de un manotazo sin que Yuri lo viera venir-

—¡Dame la maldita llave, anciano! -exigió el chico, era verdad eso de que ya se le había hecho tarde para llevar al felino, aún así intentó sacársela pero Victor al ser más alto, se prevaleció de eso para evitarlo-

—No te la daré hasta que me expliques las razones por las que llevas semanas evitándome, inventando excusas para no vernos y diciendo que no pasa nada cuando es evidente que sí pasa. No me dejas visitarte y lo peor de todo, me tengo que enterar de lo que haces a través de terceros -el mayor estaba a punto de perder los estribos- ¡¡¡Desde que regresamos a Rusia estás actuando así y ya estoy harto de todo!!!

—Si ya terminaste con tu escándalo, ¿puedes darme la llave de una vez por todas?

—¿Qué pasa, Yuri? ¿Acaso te arrepentiste de haber aceptado esta relación? ¿Te aburriste tan pronto de mí?

—Claro que no -masculló un tanto avergonzado- No se trata de eso.

—¿Entonces de qué se trata? ¿Te parece justo lo que estás haciendo? ¡Ten un poco de madurez y valor para decirme frente qué es lo que sucede! ¿Acaso fue por la última noche que estuvimos juntos? ¿Te disgustó el sexo?

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! -gritó el joven y el rubor se apoderó de su rostro, bajó la mirada y apretó sus puños con fuerza, casi temblando de la rabia-

—Hay alguien más, ¿cierto? ¿Acaso te interesa tu amiguito, el kazajo ese? ¡No creas que no me dí cuenta que estuviste platicando con él durante el banquete!

—¡Yo solo estuve platicando con Otabek, tú por poco y te besuqueas con el suizo imbécil de nalgas operadas!

—¡Eso no es verdad, Yuri! -refutó el albino aún más molesto ante las acusaciones ajenas- Chris estuvo con su pareja en esa cena y lo sabes.

—¿Y qué con eso? ¡Ese tipo es un descarado y es evidente que te sigue teniendo ganas!

Uno de los guardias de seguridad que custodiaba el edificio y andaba haciendo su recorrido por el lugar, alertado especialmente por los gritos de Plisetsky, se acercó al escuchar la acalorada discusión que mantenían.

—¿Todo bien, muchacho? -preguntó con cierta desconfianza al rubio, a quien reconocía como residente del edificio, no así a Nikiforov-

—Sí, todo bien -contestó Yuri, intentando disimular y mostrarse un tanto menos alterado- Solo estamos conversando.

—De acuerdo.

En cuanto comprobaron que el hombre de seguridad se marchó hacia otra parte, ambos terminaron suspirando y dándose cuenta que no tenía caso continuar discutiendo de esa manera. Sin embargo, Victor todavía no conseguía aclarar sus dudas.

—Ten -dijo y devolvió a Yuri la llave de su auto- Al parecer no vamos a llegar a ningún lado. No quieres decirme qué es lo que sucede y no voy a seguir importunándote más. Si quieres terminar conmigo, respetaré tu decisión.

Aquellas palabras hicieron desesperar al rubio. Sintió ganas de agarrar a golpes a Victor ahí mismo y bombardearlo con insultos por decirle algo como eso, pero entendió que si no hablaba de una vez y le explicaba todo, lo iba a perder y definitivamente, no quería eso. Estaba enamorado de ese hombre y era consciente de que había actuado mal, pero guardaba un motivo.

—¿¡Acaso te dije que quería terminar!? ¡No pongas en mi boca palabras que jamás pronuncié, Vitya!

—Pues lo que me estás dando a entender con tu actitud.

—¡Eres un estúpido! -vociferó- Todo esto fue solo para ti.

—¿Para mí? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que probablemente yo también soy un estúpido.

Con bastante cuidado, Yuri colocó sobre el techo de su auto la bolsa transportadora donde Potya estaba durmiendo, ignorando todo aquel barullo producido tanto por la discusión de ambos hombres como por el ruido que hacían los vehículos que entraban y salían del estacionamiento donde se hallaban.

—¡Ven aquí! -demandó el más joven y tomó la mano de su pareja para llevárselo detrás de un pilar, necesitaba tener algo de privacidad para poder dar el sustento necesario a su explicación- ¡Maldición! Esto es vergonzoso, no sé en qué demonios estaba pensando pero ya está hecho.

—¿Qué cosa?

Victor seguía sin comprender nada en absoluto, su cuerpo se tensó en cuanto vio a Yuri desprendiendo el botón de su pantalón y luego bajando el cierre. Sin más, el rubio deslizó un poco su prenda vestir junto con su ropa interior, dejando su miembro al aire libre y expuesto ante los ojos ajenos, los cuales casi se desorbitaron al percatarse de un detalle bastante particular.

—¿¡Te pusiste un piercing en el pene, Yuri!? -exclamó Victor casi fuera de sí, era algo que ciertamente jamás se lo esperó-

—¡¡¡Baja la puta voz, idiota!!!

—¿Entonces era esto?

—Sí, ahora ya lo sabes. Si estuve evitando un encuentro entre nosotros fue por el proceso de curación que toma un mínimo de seis semanas, no sabía cómo decírtelo y además, me estaba doliendo como la puta madre -explicó el más joven intentando no morir de vergüenza- No podía ni pensaba tener sexo en esas condiciones.

—¡Vaya! No sé qué decir, gatito. Estoy en verdad impactado pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿cómo está eso de que lo hiciste por mí?

—¡No te me vengas a hacer el estúpido ahora! ¿Vas a decirme que no recuerdas nada?

—Ya sabes que no tengo buena memoria.

—¡No la tienes cuando no te conviene! -suspiró el rubio- Escuché muy bien cuando el degenerado de Chris y tú hablaban sobre perforaciones en los genitales. ¡Tú le dijiste que te provocaba morbo y curiosidad lo qué se sentiría hacerle un oral a un hombre que tuviera un piercing en punta del pene! ¿Y estás viendo cuan idiota he sido? Antes de que él fuera a hacerse para darte el gusto de experimentar, fui a hacérmelo yo.

—No puedo creer que hayas escuchado eso -replicó Nikiforov con un tono bromista- ¡Si qué eres valiente, gatito! Mmm...déjame apreciarlo mejor.

Sin un ápice de pudor y sin importarle que estuvieran en un sitio donde corrían serio riesgo de ser avistados por algún guardia o por las personas que pasaban conduciendo sus autos, el hombre se agachó para poder observar mejor la intimidad de su novio. Como era de esperarse, eso hizo que Yuri quedara todavía más avergonzado al saberse examinado de esa manera.

—¿Todavía te duele mucho? -preguntó Victor, tomando el pene de Yuri con suavidad con una de sus manos; le generaba un poco de impresión ver el modo en que esa pieza de metal atravesaba por completo la parte posterior del glande y salía por adelante, justo en medio de la abertura-

—Ya no.

—¿Lo puedo tocar? -sonrió de lado- ¡Me siento halagado de saber que te lo hiciste por mí!

—¡Déjate de tonterías, Victor! -exclamó el otro mientras volvía a ruborizarse e intentó apartarlo para acomodarse la ropa de nuevo-

—¡Espera un rato! Mmm...me gusta mucho. A decir verdad, se ve muy bien en ti -ahora el mayor parecía más entusiasmado, lo observaba de un lado a otro y movía el piercing apenas con la punta de dedo- ¿No te molesta cuando te excitas?

—¡No! Bueno, ya basta, ¿quieres? -trató de empujarlo pero el otro seguía bien entretenido- Siento como si me estuvieras haciendo un examen urológico.

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Nikiforov era el hecho de ser un tremendo cínico. Se había encendido por estar tocando a su novio de esa manera, a sabiendas de que alguien los podía ver en esa situación extrema. Entonces, jaló hacia abajo el pantalón junto con la ropa interior de Yuri hasta dejárselos a la altura de las rodillas.

Sin dar tiempo a protestas, la mano del albino se ciñó por completo alrededor del miembro ajeno iniciando unos movimientos en vaivén. Yuri abrió la boca para intentar quejarse solo un gemido salió de él al sentir la húmeda lengua ajena entrando en contacto con su glande.

—¡Ngh...mierda! -susurró y recargó su espalda contra el pilar de concreto que tenía detrás, sentía que le temblaban las piernas y que en cualquier momento estas le fallarían-

No conseguía contenerse ya, puesto que llevaba semanas sin poder masturbarse de manera apropiada a causa de ese maldito piercing, por lo que estaba muy caliente y deseoso de las atenciones de Victor. Cada vez le iba resultando más difícil acallar sus quejidos, su novio seguía masturbándolo mientras besaba su vientre, acercando sus labios cada vez más hacia su intimidad. De un momento a otro, Yuri quedó completamente erecto y su perforación saltaba aún más a la vista.

El mayor sonrió y succionó un poco la punta del falo ajeno, lo que provocó que Yuri se estremeciera. Enseguida, la lengua del albino se puso a jugar con el piercing, moviéndolo con ella de un lado a otro.

Las manos de Victor sujetaron las piernas del rubio al notar que estas estaban por colapsar, decidió utilizar solo su boca para proporcionarle placer. En cuestión de pocos segundos, ya tenía todo el pene de Yuri incrustado en su cavidad bucal, pudiendo sentir el roce del metal en la parte posterior de su garganta. Lo mantuvo así por unos segundos y el otro solo gemía buscando con desesperación un sitio para asirse.

Plisetsky colocó sus manos en la cabeza del mayor y sus dedos se enredaron en los cabellos plateados. Sentía su pene palpitar en el interior de la boca de su novio y a la par, una terrible necesidad de moverse. Victor lo liberó un poco para tomar aire y no asfixiarse, pero eso sí, no tardó mucho para succionarlo de nuevo con bastante fuerza.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhhh...Vic...ngh!!! -por más que quería, no podía decir nada coherente, sus caderas parecían haber cobrado vida propia y se movía en un vaivén violento, amaba las sensaciones que la boca de Victor provocaban en él, le encantaba la sensación de poder que tenía en ese instante controlando él la velocidad y la profundidad de las embestidas que daba en la cavidad ajena-

Los vehículos seguían pasando apenas a unos metros de donde se encontraban, algunos conductores que circulaban con la ventanilla baja, llegaban a escuchar vagamente los gemidos de Yuri pero no tenían idea de dónde provenían.

Yuri jaloneó hacia atrás a Victor tomándolo del cabello y su pene salió de la boca del albino; justo a tiempo, se vino eyaculando en la cara ajena y lanzando un obsceno alarido que de seguro fue escuchado hasta la calle.

—¡Wow! -exclamó el mayor mientras sentía el semen de su novio deslizarse por sus mejillas- Sí que estabas inspirado, gatito.

El rubio no pudo responder, estaba demasiado agitado todavía tras semejante orgasmo. En tanto, el otro se compuso y lo ayudó a acomodarse subirse el pantalón. De paso, utilizó de manera impune la camiseta de Yuri para limpiar los rastros ajenos que quedaron esparcidos en su rostro.

—Supongo que ya perdí la cita para Potya -musitó y se acercó a abrazar al mayor, rodeándolo por el cuello- Lamento haber hecho que te sintieras mal estas semanas.

—Te perdono porque valió la pena -replicó el otro- Fue una sorpresa muy agradable.

—¿En verdad te gustó?

—¿Acaso no lo notaste, gatito?

—Créeme que sí.

La distancia entre sus rostros acabó por acortarse para dar lugar a un ansioso y apasionado beso, uno que llevaban deseando desde hacía semanas. No tardaron mucho para volver a sentirse encendidos.

—¡Oigan! Olvidaron a este gato sobre el techo del auto, ¿es de ustedes? -la voz del guardia que antes los vio discutiendo, los interrumpió repentinamente- ¡Oh, lo siento! -el hombre quedó avergonzado al presenciar tal escena, la cual le resultó bastante escandalosa, quizás porque la pareja era demasiado evidente-

—Sí, es nuestro -respondió Victor, sin prestarle demasiada atención al hecho de que se vieron descubierto de esa manera- ¡Gracias!

El sujeto de seguridad le pasó la bolsa donde Potya seguía durmiendo y se marchó de nuevo. El gato no se había inmutado siquiera con el ruido que la pareja estuvo haciendo todo ese tiempo ahí cerca. 

—¿Quieres subir? -propuso Yuri-

—Me ofendería si no me invitas a hacerlo -replicó Victor sonriendo y acercándose de nuevo a abrazarlo para encaminarse juntos hacia los elevadores- Quiero que me cuentes cómo fue todo el proceso para que te colocaran el piercing y quién fue el atrevido que te tocó ahí.

—¿Quieres hacerte uno también?

—Ah no, yo paso. No creo resistirlo, solo pensar que mi pene pueda ser taladrado me da escalofríos.

—¡Eres un anciano cobarde! -bromeó Yuri-

—Prefiero divertirme dándole un uso más productivo al tuyo.

Y sin lugar a dudas, aún tendrían mucha diversión lo que restaba de ese día.

**FIN**


End file.
